Never Thought
by jellybean96
Summary: Kate never thought that she'd be at this point in her life. She never thought that she'd have any of this. But in the end, she's glad that she does. Rated T to be on the safe side, though I'm sure there isn't much that pushes the limit.


**Hello everyone! This is my first Castle fic. I've been wanting to write one for a while, but I couldn't come up with anything good. But after that premiere, this instantly came to my head. So, I really hope you all enjoy, and I hope I did all of the characters justice.**

**Also, who saw the premiere? It was fantastic! I freaking loved it! **

**So, I really hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

_"Well in that case, Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, yes. Yes, I will marry you."_

***5 years later*  
**She watches as his small chest moves up and down slowly and steadily, peaceful and content. She smiles down at the little boy sleeping in front of her. She can't believe that 1 year ago today he came into her life, showing her a part of life that she thinks is absolutely amazing. And as she gazes down upon this wonderful being, she can't help but think about all of the things she loves about him. The blueness of his eyes that he definitely gets from his father, the softness of his light brown hair, the way his little hands are always grasping at anything and anyone that comes across his path, the way his eyes are always darting around, taking in everyone and everything around him, the way he smiles when he's happy, or at someone he recognizes. It's just magical. Sometimes she just loves to watch him, as he watches the world around him. She also loves watching him sleep. He always looks so happy and content, like nothing is wrong with the world. The way that his chest moves up and down so steadily, how his fingers and toes twitch every so often, and how he smiles in his sleep. She is just amazed by the fact that she produced this beautiful, wonderful, amazing, little boy.

"He has your smile, you know that?"

She turns away from the bed at hearing someone speak, to see her husband, Richard Castle, standing in the doorway to the bedroom, leaning up against the doorframe. "How long have you been there?" she asks, looking back down at her son, sound asleep in his bed. Aiden Michael Castle.

"Long enough," he says back, moving into the room to stand behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist, letting her lean against him, and looks down at his son. "Long enough to know that you are a fantastic mother."

"You're just saying that."

"I mean it," he insists, "even though it's only been a year, I can definitely tell that you are an amazing mother," Kate blushes and lowers her head even further. "And I can definitely tell that little Aiden here, is gonna think that you're the best mom ever."

Kate is quiet for a moment, before she speaks up, "I can't believe he's already a year old."

"I know," Castle breathes, "the time seemed to fly by so fast."

"Did it seem to go by this fast with Alexis?"

"Faster. She's my little girl, so I wanted her to stay little forever. Of course, that just made time speed up even faster."

"Well I get what you mean. I do not want him to grow up at all. He's my boy, my baby boy."

Castle turns Kate around in his arms and hugs her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She wraps her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest, keeping her tears from spilling out. After a moment, he pulls back and looks at her, seeing the tears building in her eyes. He wipes a few tears away and smiles, "Hey, stop crying. We still have 17 years left with him. So relax. Now let's get to bed. It's well after midnight, and we have a birthday party later today."

She smiles and allows him to lead her out of the room, down the stairs, and into their own room. As she lies down in the bed next to Castle, she snuggles into his embrace, closing her eyes. She falls asleep with a smile on her face, thinking of her sweet little boy.

* * *

"I got it!" Castle shouts, setting the last of the party platters out on the island. He makes his way to the door and opens it, seeing his daughter standing in the doorway. "Hey pumpkin," he says, pulling her into a hug.

"Hi daddy," she smiles, hugging him back.

"Pi," Castle acknowledges the young man, seeing him in the doorway when he stops hugging Alexis.

"Mr. C," Pi says, hugging Castle as well, "this is for Aiden," he holds up a package wrapped in light blue paper with clouds on it.

"Thank you Pi," Castle says, "you can just put it on the table over there." He points to the coffee table.

"Where's Aiden?" Alexis asks, her and Pi making their way to the couch.

"Upstairs with Kate," Castle follows behind them, "she's getting him dressed." He sits down in one of the chairs in the living room, facing his daughter and her fiancé.

"Okay. So how have you been dad?"

"I've been good. Aiden is quite a handful though. I can guarantee you that he is definitely Kate's son," he gives a small chuckle, "but seriously, things have been good. We're really happy." He gives her a genuine smile, and Alexis can't help but smile back at him. She loves the thought of him finally being happy with everything in his life.

"Castle?" Kate calls as she descends the stairs, Aiden in her arms, "who was at the door?"

Alexis and Pi turn in their seats to see Kate walking down the stairs, "Hi Kate," she says with a smile.

"Hey Lex," she smiles.

"Lex!" Aiden exclaims, once he sees Alexis sitting on the couch, his arms outstretched in her direction. Alexis immediately stands up from the couch and goes over to them, a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Aiden!" she greets the little boy, as he leans forward out of Kate's arms. Alexis gladly accepts her brother into her arms and hugs him tightly, "Happy birthday baby brother!" she says to the little boy

"Lex!" he smiles at her happily, and throws his arms around her neck in a hug. Alexis hugs him back and then walks with him back over to the couch, so she can show him off to Pi. His light brown hair is mussed up slightly, but it still looks nice. He is wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a light blue t-shirt that says, _My big sister loves me!_

Alexis smiles when she sees what shirt he's wearing. She turns around to Kate and smiles, "He's wearing the shirt I bought him!"

"Uh-huh!" Kate exclaims, "it finally fits him, so I thought I'd put it on him. It looks great on him."

"That it does," Alexis says, "and it is the absolute truth. I love you so so so much little man," Alexis hugs him tightly. She then walks the rest of the way over to Pi and sits down on the floor, motioning for him to sit next to her. Castle walks over to where Kate is and wraps his arm around her waist in a side hug, "What are you thinking about?" he asks her.

Before she can answer, the doorbell rings again. Castle goes to answer it, smiling at Alexis and Pi playing on the floor with Aiden, trying to get him to say new words. Castle opens the door and sees Javier and Lanie Esposito in the hallway.

"Hey guys," he smiles, "Glad you could-"

"Move aside writer boy," Lanie cuts him off, "I came here to see my godson."

"Come on in," he says, as Lanie enters the loft. He turns to face Javier, "Javi," he holds his hand out.

Javier accepts his hand and shakes it, "Hey Castle."

"Come on in," he says. Javier walks in and Castle closes the door behind him.

"Oh," Javi says, holding up a gift bag, "this is for the little man."

"Thanks. You can just put it on the coffee table over there." Javier does as instructed.

Castle faces the living room and watches the scene in front of him. Alexis and Pi are still sitting on the floor, Javier and Lanie sitting on the couch, Aiden in Lanie's lap. And Kate is standing back, watching them all adoringly.

As Castle goes to move towards them, the doorbell rings again. He sighs, and turns around to open it again. This time, it is Jenny and Kevin Ryan, with their 5 year old daughter, Emily.

"Uncle Ricky!" Emily squeals, running straight for Castle. He squats down and scoops her up into his arms, squeezing her tightly.

"Hello Emmy!" He says, twirling her around and then sets her back down on the ground.

"Where's Aiden?" Emily questions.

"He's right in the living room." Emily turns and starts making her way to the living room.

"Hang on Emmy," Kevin says, before Emily has made it fully into the living room. She turns back around and looks at him. "Coat and shoes." He holds his hands out to her. She cooperates and removes her coat, handing it to her father, before sitting down on the floor to remove her shoes. Standing back up, she hands them to Kevin and then smiles wide. He smiles and nods his head, "Go ahead."

She squeals and then goes over to the living room where everyone else is, immediately climbing over into Javier's lap.

"Hola chica," Javi says to Emily.

"Hi Uncle Javi!" she replies, hugging him tightly, then turns and gives a hug to Lanie.

"This is for Aiden," Jenny says, holding up a gift bag.

"You can put it right on the coffee table."

Castle closes the door again, looking down the hallway first to make sure no one is coming. He turns around and pushes the door closed, letting it click itself back into the lock. He starts walking but doesn't hear it click. Instead he hears woman's laughter. He turns around and sees his mother, and his father-in-law walk into the room.

"Hello mother," Castle says, opening the door further.

"Oh hello Richard!" his mother greets him, over the top as usual, tossing a birthday gift into his arms, as she makes her way into the loft, "Now, where is that handsome grandson of mine?"

"In the living room," he sighs, watching his mother walk away. He turns to face Jim, standing just inside the doorway, "Jim," he says, holding out his hand.

"Hey there Rick," he says, accepting the man's hand. "Here's my gift for Aiden," he hands Castle a gift bag, "Where's Katie?"

"Where everyone else is, in the living room."

Jim smiles and walks further into the house, "Katie," he says, when he sees his daughter sitting on the couch, talking animatedly with Lanie. At hearing her name, she looks up and smiles when she sees her dad.

"Hi dad," she says, getting up off of the couch and going over to greet him. She pulls him into a hug, smiling wide.

"Now, let me get a good look at my grandson," he says when he pulls away from the hug.

As her dad walks over to the rest of the group, pulling Aiden up into his arms, Kate walks over to Castle, who is still standing by the door.

"Hey," she says, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

He wraps his around hers as well, pulling her into a hug, "Hey back," he says. They are quiet for a moment before Castle speaks up again, "So, earlier when I asked you what you were thinking about, you didn't get the chance to answer me."

"Oh, right."

"Yeah. So, what were you thinking about?"

She pulls back slightly, so that she can look Castle in the eyes, "Everything. Us, and our little family that we have. It's just amazing. In all honesty, I never thought that I'd be here at this moment in my life."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm back to being the Lead Detective at the 12th, I've finally gotten justice for my mom by taking down Bracken, I've got the best friends in the world, I'm married to my favorite writer, I've got a dad whom I love so much, an amazing, over the top, mother-in-law, a wonderful step-daughter, and a beautiful, beautiful baby boy."

"So I'm really your favorite writer?" Castle smirks.

Kate rolls her eyes, "Seriously? Is that really the only thing you took away from all of that?"

Castle chuckles, "Sorry, sorry," he stops laughing and looks at her seriously, "Anyway, you were saying."

"I'm just really happy with my life right now. After my mom died and I immersed myself in my job as a cop, I never thought that I would have this, any of this. I thought that the job in DC is what I wanted, but then after that scare with you, I realized that I didn't want to lose you, that I wanted to be further away than I had to be. And with the wedding out at the Hamptons, and then Aiden coming along, I was just so happy. I never thought that I'd have any of it. But I'm glad that I do."

Castle smiles, "I'm glad too. Because I love you, and I cannot imagine my life without you. So I'm glad I got you."

Kate smiles at him, "I love you too," and then she closes the space between them, pressing her lips to his. "I think everyone is here now," she tells him after she pulls away.

Castle looks over the top of her head into the living room, "I think you're right. So, shall we celebrate now?"

She smiles, "Let's."

He grins and takes her hand in his, turning to face their friends and family gathered together in the living room. "Let the festivities commencing Aiden's day of birth, begin!"

* * *

**So? How did I do? Did you guys like it? Did I do the characters, and the show, justice? I hope I did. **

**By the way, how many of you were tweeting the actors during the premiere? I tried tweeting them during the show, but none of them answered me back. That is, until I went to bed. I tweeted Molly and Nathan, "need to go bed cause I gotta wake up in about 5 hours. But I kinda want a hello before I close my eyes. :)"**

**And then Molly tweeted me back, "Good night :)" Agh! Molly tweeted me! I was so happy! And get this, the next day, I tweeted her these two edits that I did of these two photos (one of her and Nathan, and one of her and Stana), and she retweeted them! Molly Quinn liked my edits enough to retweet them! I was so flipping happy! And then after that, 50+ people favorite and retweeted! It was awesome. **

**Okay, I'm done. So, let me know your thoughts on this here one-shot. And also, let me know if you want me to write anymore Castle fics. I might, if I come up with any ideas. **

**Until next time,  
****Jellybean96 out!**


End file.
